Forgotten Memories
by SlytherinPrincess16
Summary: Draco knew what he did had saved her life, but he would never be able to forget her. It's dangerous to remember forgotten memories. Oneshot, Songfic. Song entitled: Forgotten Memories, by my school band Student Crossing. Please read and review! Construct


** Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.**

Forgotten Memories:

_I look in the mirror every night,_

_I can't help but close my eyes and think about what we had._

_Why did it have to end like that?_

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of his large marble bathroom in Malfoy Manor. He stared into a large ornate antique mirror and saw the reflection of a man who had been broken in both life and spirit. This had quickly become his daily ritual. It was his punishment to himself for giving her up. For letting her go. He had told her it was for the best, this way she wouldn't be such a target. She hadn't understood why he had done it. Why he had joined the Death Eater ranks. He had joined because he had been threatened. Normally, a Malfoy didn't agree to threats, but the threat hadn't fallen under normal circumstances. His father had told him, that if he didn't leave the mudblood and become a Death Eater than she'd be killed. He wouldn't have ever forgiven himself if she had died. The next day he had broken her heart. He had told her he was one of them. A dark wizard and that she'd do better without him. It had torn him inside and out to treat her like that even if it was saving her life. He had treated her like she was any other girl to him and, of course, she hadn't been. She was his true love. The one who made life seem liveable and he had to give her up. So now he was condemned to look at his reflection, which disgusted him, and remember all that they had and all that they could have had and tell himself that he'd be fine and that it was better like this for both of them.

_I'm not good; I'm not fine,_

_I feel like I have lost my mind, _

_So, I'll fall through this broken glass,_

_Let it go it's in the past._

He wasn't fine though and he couldn't see how his life was better with her not in it. He was a Death Eater. A thing of evil and hate. His life was dark and lonely without her there and he cursed himself forever loving her in the first place. She was always on his mind. Every time he closed his eyes in sleep her face would appear and plague his dreams. Every day he awoke, he could swear he felt her presence beside him. No one was ever there. He felt like he was going insane. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? He had to get over her and move on with his life. He couldn't stay stuck in the past for the rest of his existence, but no matter how hard he tried to let her go, he couldn't. Draco screamed at himself for being so weak and tore the mirror off the wall and threw it across the room. It shattered into a million pieces on the cold stone floor. "Just like my heart shattered into a million pieces the day I had to leave her." He whispered softly to himself. He found it ironic to think two fragile things like a mirror and his heart could break so easily, be so similar and yet so different at the same time. A mirror could be replaced if broken; a heart couldn't ever truly heal and defiantly not be replaced. And his would remain broken forever. Draco could remember everything from that fateful day.

_Your teared up eyes, your sorry face,_

_The image is stuck to the back of my brain,_

_The walk away with no goodbye,_

_Feels like it's the end of time,_

_I'm so sad, I feel so sad,_

_Just makes me want to go turn back,_

_I'll suck it in and take the blow,_

_Lets move on and let it go._

He would never get her tear stained face and the way he'd just told her and walked away without a final goodbye. He had done it this way to save himself from breaking down the way she had. He had felt horrible then and he felt horrible now for leaving it that way with her. With his brave Gryffindor beauty. He wished he had a time-turner at the mansion. If he could, he would go back and do it over. He'd do it better. For now he'd leave it be, the way it was. He'd take it like the Malfoy he was raised to be and move on. He would mask his feelings and save himself from heartbreak the way he should have done in the first place. He hoped she had moved on by now and found someone who could protect her and love her the way she deserved. All he could do is hurt her. He hurt everyone he opened up to and he inwardly vowed to never do that again.

_Because it's changing and it's different you will see,_

_Of moving slow and just the best is what you need,_

_I know it was hard on you and it was hard on me,_

_Remember forgotten memories._

Draco made his way out of the bathroom, stepping around the shards of glass. He went and sat on his large four-poster bed. Sighing he rolled up the left sleeve of his black shirt and gazed blankly at the gruesome mark burned into his skin. The Dark Mark.

_It's all been said, it's all been done,_

_No time left to turn and run,_

_I want you to think about something else,_

_But you're all I've ever felt,_

_It's not right, I held you tight,_

_It seems like it was just the other night._

He could remember the nights when he held her in his arms and felt like the luckiest man on the face of the earth. Their love had started so suddenly and all to quickly it had crashed and burned. He would never stop blaming himself for breaking her heart. If he had been someone different, then the whole event would have been different, but he was a Malfoy. He knew he had to stop reminiscing about their lost love. He had saved her, whether she knew that or

not. She was no longer a target, she was safe. He wanted her to forget him and live a full life and he knew she could do this if he stayed away. He wouldn't ever stop loving her. She held his heart forever. He had to forget these memories. He had to push them to the back of his mind and block them out. If he didn't and the Dark Lord saw, then she would once again be in danger and his sacrifice would have been in vain. It was dangerous to remember forgotten memories. Draco rose from his bed and walked over to a grand armoir. Opening it, he saw a large stone basin with a silver glow coming off it. The pensive had been a gift for his seventeenth birthday from his mother. If he didn't want an early grave while in servitude to the Dark Lord, then he was to put any dangerous thoughts in the pensive. He raised his wand to his temple and extracted a thin slivery thought. He placed it in the pensive and watched it swirl. Then he apperated to his midnight meeting with his father. If his father used occlumensey against him, he would find no trace of Hermione Granger within Draco's mind. It was Draco's way of keeping her safe, even if it meant he had to forget her completely. It was better off this way, to forget these memories.

"_Remember Forgotten Memories."_

_Fin_


End file.
